Daddy Sunil
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Pepper is pregnant... and Sunil's the dad! Now they must get married and try to get over their diffrences, and try to get over the insane immature attitudes they have.
1. i'm freakin pregnant

** sweet, here's an awesome fanfic that I hope you'll like.**

* * *

Pepper felt useless. She just couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She watched Sunil and Vinnie getting on Russell's nerves of course. She sighed. 'Ihave to do it' she thought to herself. Pepper took a deep breath and began to walk towords them.

''And another thing is,'' Russell yelled. ''You two can't even...'' ''Russell.'' Pepper said. he turned around to look at her. ''yeah?'' Pepper looked at Sunil, who was looking at her in confusion. ''uh... I need to have a word with Sunil.'' Russell nodded. ''Sure.''

Pepper took Sunil's paw and walked away. they stopped when they got to a corner. ''uh... Pepper. What are we doing here?'' Pepper sighed sadly. ''You know how we've been dating for a while?'' Sunil nodded. ''And ya know how we did it last night?'' Sunil blushed, for he knew what she meant. He nodded. ''Well... I just needed to tell you that i'm... i'm...'' Sunil stared at her for a momment. Pepper cried silently

Sunil lifted her chin up. ''Pepper.'' he said. ''If there is something bothering you, then you must tell me. I know that it's been hard with our relationship lately, but I can get over my shyness and..'' ''SUNIL! I'M FREAKIN PREGNANT! AND YOUR THE FREAKIN DAD!''

Sunil's eyes went wide. He said nothing. He lifted a finger. ''A-are you sure?'' Pepper nodded. ''I'm more than sure.'' Sunil fainted.

* * *

holy crap. Sunil's a daddy!


	2. marriage!

the drama is here Baby.

* * *

Sunil ran around the pets like crazy. Pepper watched. She sighed. Yeah this was way more insane than she thought.

Sunil rolled on the floor. Vinnie walked by. He stopped and looked down at his best friend. He blinked a bit. ''Uh... Sunil... what are you do...'' Sunil jumped up and began to shake Vinnie's face. ''I'M A PAPA YOU PHYCO!'' Vinnie pushed him off of him.

''I ain't no phyco, phyco. So stop being a phyco, you phyco.'' Sunil glared at him. ''That made no sense!'' ''I know!'' ''Hey!'' Pepper yelled. The boys looked at her. She sighed. ''Sunil...'' he inturupted her. ''Why didn't you tell me!'' Sunil exclaimed. Pepper shook her head.

''I was afriad you wouldn't love me no more.'' Sunil blinked. He listed her chin up to look at him. ''Pepper.'' He said. ''I will love you, no matter what. We will get through this together and we will raise our children to be good and kind and generous. We will work together through this crazy adventure called life. I will be there by your side when you give birth to our kids, and I will be the father you will want me to be. Understand, my love?''

Pepper smiled and nodded. They kissed each other briefly. Vinnie blinked. ''Uh... did I have to be here for that?'' Sunil glared at him. ''Ok, ok. Sorry.'' Vinnie walked away.

Sunil sighed. ''He's so immature.'' ''And so are we.'' Sunil looked at his girlfriend. ''I guess your right. We have done very childish things in the past... a little.'' Sunil looked down at Pepper. ''Pepper,'' he said. ''You know... uh... when my parents were young... back in their days in india... when... well... when you get a woman pregnant, uh... well... i'm just saying, uh... you have to marry them.'' Pepper's eyes widen. ''Excuse me?'' Sunil fell to the ground and hugged her feet. ''Please!'' he begged. ''I don't want my mommy and daddy to be disapointed in me!''

Pepper groaned. ''Sunil, I havn't got to the smooch smooch, put a ring on it part yet.'' Sunil nodded. ''I know, but I have.'' Pepper blinked. ''What?'' Sunil sat next to her. He put Pepper's paws in his. He looked into her eyes. ''Pepper,'' he begged. ''Please. I can't live without you. You mean the world to me.'' Pepper thought for a momment.

Pepper sighed. ''Sunil,'' she said. ''...OH WHAT THE HECK! I'll FREAKIN MARRY YOU!'' Sunil cheered and kissed Pepper. She rolled her eyes. 'What have I done?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Will Pepper get to ultra loving Sunil? Find out on the next chapter! more funny shall come.


	3. the wedding

here's chapter 3. =D

* * *

''OMG!'' Screamed Zoe. ''Congralations, Pepper darling!'' Pepper rolled her eyes. ''I still havn't got to the live with Sunil for the rest of my life part yet.'' Penny blinked. ''But you still love him,don't you?'' Pepper nodded. ''Yes, but...'' ''But wha, darling?'' Zoe asked.

Pepper sighed. ''It's complicated. I just... I'm not sure if I really want Sunil to be my husband for the rest of my life.'' Minka gasped and held Pepper up by her paws. ''How can you not be so sure?! Sunil and you deserve each other so much and you two should totally get together and make out till the world ends! You guys are like butter on toast and toast on butter! And you two are like Romeo and Juliet! and...'' Pepper slapped Minka in the face.

''Minka!'' she yelled. ''Calm down!'' Zoe sighed. ''Pepper, dear. do you think we should tell Blythe about this... she could make you a wedding dress.'' Pepper groaned. ''Sure.''

And so they went, on their journey to get Blythe.

''OMG!'' Blythe screamed. ''Congragilations Pepper!'' Pepper sighed. ''Could you make me a wedding dress so we can get this over with.'' Blythe nodded. ''I'm sure you and Sunil won't want to wait to get married.'' And with that said, she left to go make a dress and a duxido.

Pepper banged her head on the wall. ''That dress better not be girly.'' she mummbled. Zoe squealed. ''This is so exciting! I just can't wait!''

''I HAVE TO WAIT!'' Sunil screamed as Russell and Vinnie were trying to put his new tux on. ''Russell glared at him. ''Sunil,'' he said firmly. ''No-more-waiting!'' Vinnie smiled. ''There you go.'' he said as he finished with Sunil's tuxido.

Sunil looked in the mirror. He did look a little handsome... but still! He felt so nervous! ''Oh... guys I don't think I can do this.'' ''Nonsense!'' Vinnie said. ''Do you love her?!'' Sunil nodded. ''Yes.'' he said. ''Do you wanna hold her?!'' ''Yes.'' Sunil said, a little louder. ''Do you wanna please her?!'' ''Yes!'' Sunil said in a super awesome voice. ''Do you wanna have sex with her?!'' ''YES!'' Sunil cheered. ''Wait... what?!''

Russell pushed Vinnie aside. ''I think we all get the point, Vinnie.'' Blythe came in. ''The bride awaits you, Sunil.'' Sunil whimpered. He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

He waited for Pepper to come out. ''Well.'' he said quickly. ''I guess she's not here so maybe...'' He stopped as he saw Pepper.

She wore a dress that was as white as snow, she had a boquiet of roses, she had that cute orange makeup she liked, and she had a very long sparkling viel.

Sunil blinked. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All he could do is hear the beating of his heart. Pepper speed walked down the ile. She sighed. ''Let's get this over with.'' She said. Russell then spoke.''We...'' ''SKIP TO THE ENDING! THIS DRESS IS SO HUMILATING!'' Russell blinked. ''Of course.'' he said.

''Do you Sunil Nevla, take Pepper Clark, to be yor wife, through sickness and health and through life and death?'' Sunil nodded slowly. ''Y-yes... I do.'' ''Do you, Pepper Clark, take Sunil Nevla, to be your husband, through sickness and health and through life and death.'' Pepper looked at Sunil. He smiled at her hopfully. 'Please' he begged in his mind. 'Please say yes'

Pepper sighed. ''I do.'' Sunil grinned. ''I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' Sunil didn't hesitate. He held Pepper and kissed her lps. Pepper blinked a bit at the sudden move. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back.

Everyone cheered for the new couple.

* * *

to be countined in the next chapter.


	4. a night for our couple

Finally, chapter. Is here.

* * *

Sunil carried his new bride to their new bed. He lied her down and covered her up. Pepper rolled her eyes. ''Sunil, i'm a woman. I can do stuff.'' Sunil frowned. ''I know, I just want make sure that your comfortable.'' ''Whatever. Get your big blue butt in bed.''

Sunil looked down at his butt. ''It's not big.'' He mummbled. He crawled in bed and covered up and went to sleep. Yeah everything was fine... until Pepper kicked him in the back of the head in her sleep. ''OW!'' Sunil screamed. Pepper shot strait up. ''What are you screaming about?'' Sunil glared at her. ''You kicked me!'' Pepper blinked. ''No I didn't.'' ''Yes you did.'' Pepper shook her head. ''No I didn't.''

''Yes you did.''

''Did not.''

''Did too.''

''Did not.''

''Did too!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''Did not!''

''Did too!''

''SUNIL! I DID NOT KICK YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO BED OR ELSE I'M GONNA POP YOUR MELON HEAD!'' Sunil quivered his lip in fear. ''O-ok.'' He flopped down in bed and quickly covered up.

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''What a cry baby.'' Sunil shot strait up. He glared at her. ''Well, excuse me missy!'' He said. ''But this cry baby is the daddy of your babies, so don't be all mad at me. It wasn't my fault that I think your sexy. So stop complaining and be nice!''

Pepper started hitting his head. ''Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!'' ''This is as nice as it gets, Sunny!'' ''Try to be nicer because this hurts!'' Pepper stopped and covered up. Sunil spit his tongue out at her. ''If you spit your tongue out at me, we're gonna have a lot of problems.'' Sunil quickly put his tongue back in his mouth.

He covered up in bed. He sighed. ''Pepper.'' He said. ''Yeah?'' ''Do you reallly love me. And be honest!'' Pepper turned around. ''Of course. I just wanted to take our relationship slow.'' Sunil nodded. ''I did too, but at the same time I wanted to marry you.'' Pepper nodded. ''I know.''

''So... uh... wanna go to sleep now.'' ''Sure.'' So that's what they did. They went to sleep. But, even though they really didn't relize it, they were snuggled up together. Having sweet dreams.

* * *

one sweet and at the smae time weird night for our sweet couple.


	5. not a so good morning

Sunil woke up early. He blinked a little and yawned. He just reliezed that he was holding onto something. He looked down to see Pepper, all sung with him. He blushed.

He gently took her arms off of him and carefully crawled out of bed. He tip toed to the kitchen. He stared at the tall counter top, which had ingredients for french toast.

He took a deep breath. ''Ok,'' Sunil said. ''I can do this.'' He jumped as high as he could and grabbed a hold of the counters edge. ''Yes!'' He said. He started to slip. ''Wait... no, no, no, no, NO!'' He slipped and fell flat on his face. ''Ow... ok, that's it.'' Sunil said as he got off the floor.

He got a book and gotat on top of it. He began to jump. ''c'mon. I.. don't... have... time... for... this!'' He sighed. There has got to be another way.

Sunil ran towards the counter and jumped, but hit his face. ''Owwwwwww...'' he whimpered. He got a long stick. ''All right. I'm coming breakfast!'' He said. He ran and ran and finally used the stick to get to the top, but it broke in half. ''Oh, come on!'' Sunil growled. He punched and clawed at the counter. He kicked it, but it only hurt his foot. ''Ow!'' He yelled holding onto his foot.

Sunil screamed like a maniac. He jumped to the counter top, but he landed on his feet on the ground. He looked up and and banged his head gently on it.

Sunil left the kitchen, but he came back with a bunch of pillows tied around his body. ''Ok,'' he said. ''Here I go.'' He got a trampiline and began to bounce. ''Ok, 1... 2.. 3!'' He jumped towards the counter top. ''Yes!'' Sunil cheered. His gut landed on the edge of the counter top. He cringed in pain. ''Ow...'' he fell to the ground.

Sunil threw a fit. ''COME ON!'' He screamed at the sky. ''LOOK HERE, BUDDY! I HAVE A WIFE AND A BABY CHILD TO FEED! GIVE ME A FREAKIN SIGN!'' ''Who are you talking to?'' Said a voice. Sunil looked to see Vinnie, staring at him in a weird way.

Sunil growled at him. ''I'm talking to the man upstairs.'' Vinnie blinked. ''Russell?'' Sunil stared at him in disbelief. ''No! The other man upstairs!'' ''Oh...'' Sunil looked at the counter top. ''I can't get to the french toast.'' Vinnie blink. ''Dude.'' He said. Vinnie walked over to a ladder. Sunil blinked as Vinnie climbed up them. ''Just use, the ladder.'' Sunil's eye twitched. He breathed hard in anger.

''uh, dude?'' ''NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WAS A LADDER!'' Vinnie quivered his lip in fear. ''Ok, I'm going.'' He left as Sunil threw a hisst fit. ''Sunil?'' ''Vinnie you fat head what do you... oh, god.'' He looked to see Pepper. ''Uh... I was just... uh... it was all Vinnie's fault. I had nothing to do with this!'' Pepper rolled her eyes. ''Mhmm.'' She climbed up the ladder.

Pepper got the intredents for french toast and began to cook it. Sunil sighed. Great way to start the morning.

The pets all had breakfast in the kitchen. Minka sat next to Sunil. ''So, Sunil.'' She said, all hyper. ''You had a fun night with pep pep?'' Sunil blinked. ''What?'' Minka smiled. ''I mean, did you like mmm mmm?'' Sunil blinked some more. ''What?'' Minka frowned now, starting to get frustrated. ''I mean, did you to like do it?'' Sunil stared at her with a blank look. Minka snapped. ''DID YOU FREAKIN HAVE SEX?!'' She screamed.

Sunil shivered in fear. ''I'm not hungry anymore.'' He whimpered quickly. He scurried away. Minka blinked. ''Crap.'' She said.

* * *

a very strange morning. I=)


	6. What the heck!

I'm back! =D

* * *

Sunil sighed. He watched the boring news. Nothing was intresting on this giant piece of crap. Pepper walked by Sunil, but stopped and looked at him in confusion. ''What, are you doing?'' Sunil glared at her. ''I'm watching the ne. . What does it look like i'm doing, woman.'' Pepper glared at him. ''Don't you call me woman. I'll pop your head.'' Sunil mummbled insults in indian.

Pepper looked at the TV. ''Um... why are you watching the news?'' ''My son must learn knowledge.'' Pepper scoffed. ''Excuse me?!'' Sunil looked at her. ''What?'' ''Just because i'm having a baby, doesn't mean it's gonna be a dude!'' Sunil glared at her. ''Oh, i'm sorry. Did I make you mad. Well, let me make you feel better.'' Sunil got a piece of cake and shoved in Pepper's face.

''How you like them apples.'' Pepper got an apple and hit Sunil in the head. ''I don't know. How did you like that apple?'' Sunil glared at her. ''Haha, very funny.'' He said sacasticly. ''Hey,'' Pepper said. ''You're the one who shoved cake in my face.'' ''Whatever.'' Sunil rubbed the bruise that the apple gave him. ''Ow!'' ''That's what you get.'' ''Quiet, woman! I'm healing!''

Pepper him. ''What did I tell you about calling me woman.'' ''Look!'' Sunil said. ''I'm not scared of you no more. So just knock it off will ya?'' Pepper growled. ''No! I won't!'' ''Uh...'' ''what?!'' Sunil and Pepper said together. They both blinked when they saw that it was Vinnie. He glared at both of them. ''Well, never mind. You just hurt my feelings!'' And with that, he walked off.

''Look what you did.'' Sunil said. ''You monster.'' Pepper growled. They walked oppisite directions... until they went the way the other one was going. ''I need to go this way.'' Sunil said. ''I need to go too.'' And with that... they finally sat far away from each other.

Sunil pouted. What the heck was her problem? Vinnie sat next to Sunil. ''Dude. You depressed?'' Sunil shook his head. ''Pepper's being grumpy. Vinnie blinked. ''Wait... is she 9 months pregnant?'' Sunil shruged. ''I don't know! She barley tells me anything! She's a hard headed woman!'' Vinnie blinked. ''Well, go find out if she is or not.'' Sunil sighed. ''Fine.'' He said.

Sunil looked around the pet shop. There was no Pepper Clark in sight. He pouted. Where the heck was she? Sunil walked around the pet shop. ''Sunil, i'm up here.'' Sunil looked up. Pepper was on the TV. Sunil climbed up to her. He slipped. ''Sunil!'' Pepper grabbed Sunil's paw. He blinked a bit and blushed. Pepper blushed also as she helped him up.

''Pepper,'' Sunil began. ''I... I'm sorry.'' He said. Pepper blinked. ''For what?'' ''For not being a very good dad. I'm sorry for fighting with you a lot. I'm sorry for forcing you to marry me. And i'm really sorry I couldn't get the french toast.'' Pepper blinked.

''So... i'm sorry that i'm not a good father.'' Pepper held Sunil's paws. There was a blush all over his face. ''Sunil, I should be the one who's sorry. I'm not a really good mother. I'm the one who keeps starting the fights. I'm immature and no body loves me.'' Pepper sadly looked at the ground.

All of a sudden, Sunil pulled Pepper close to him and kissed her. ''I love you.'' He said. ''I always have. There is nothing that will make me stop. It's just like that song says, I would catch a grenade for you, i'd throw my hand on blade. I'd go threw any pain just for you to love me.'' Pepper had tears of joy in her eyes. ''Oh, Sunil... I love you.'' Pepper and Sunil kissed and for once, Pepper liked it. ''Sunil,'' she said. ''I acctually think i've got to the smooch smooch put a ring on it part.'' Sunil smiled. ''Really?'' Pepper nodded.

''I have one question.'' Sunil said. ''How many months pregnant are you?'' ''9.''

Sunil's eyes widen. He began to scream and run around the pet shop. ''Oh come on!'' Pepper heard Russell say. ''Not again!''

* * *

Omg... get ready. =D


	7. the babies!

Start getting ready. I=)

* * *

Sunil ran around the pet shop screameing. He rolled around on the floor. Everyone just looked at him.

''We should probley help him.'' Penny said. Vinnie held her back. ''Don't.'' He said. ''Just, don't.'' ''Well, darling. What's wrong with him?'' Zoe asked. Pepper sighed. ''I'm giving birth to a baby today''.Everyone gasped. Sunil began to scream louder. He swept Pepper off her feet and ran to their bed. He layed her down and held her paw. ''Pepper!'' He exclaimed. ''Take deep breaths! Deep deep breaths! *breaths deep* *breaths deep* *breaths deep*'' Pepper got her paw out of his. ''Sunil calm down.'' ''Don't tell me to calm down! I'm gonna be a dada today!'' ''Sunil, just calm down.''

Sunil took a deep breath and calmed down. ''Ok, i'm calming down. Everything is fine.'' ''OH F#$&%''' Pepper screamed. (Pardon the very bad languge.) Sunil looked at her with wide eyes. ''Say what now?'' Pepper glared at him. ''SUNIL! I'M GIVING BIRTH!'' Sunil almost fainted. ''OH MY GOSH!'' ''Why is everyone...'' Sunil grabbed Vinnie's face and began to shake it. ''MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!'' Vinnie gasped.

''PEPPER'S GIVING BIRTH!'' He screamed. Zoe gasped. ''SOMEONE GO TELL BLYTHE!'' ''On it!'' Penny ran to the dumb waiter. Sunil held Pepper's paw. ''Ok, ok, breath, breath!'' ''I'M BREATHING!'' Sunil whimpered. ''TELL PENNY TO HURRY!'' ''What's going on here?'' Blythe asked. ''I'M HAVING A BABY! GO TELL MS. TWOMBLY!'' Blythe nodded quickly and ran off.

Sunil whimpered. Ms. Twombly came in and gently picked Pepper up. ''Blythe dear, get a pillow. Now!'' ''On it.'' Blyhte picked up a pillow and followed Ms. Twombly. The girl pets followed. ''What about us?'' Vinnie asked. Russell glared at him. ''Vinnie, they're dealing with woman problems!'' Sunil stared at them in disbelief. ''Are you kidding me?! I promised Pepper that i'd be there for her!'' Sunil heard Pepper scream. He began to freak out.

''That's it!'' He growled at the two other male pets. ''I'm not going to sit around here while the woman I love is in there crying in pain!'' Sunil tried to run to the room that the girls were in, but the other boys pounced on him and pulled him back. ''Sunil! No means no!'' ''Please!'' ''No!'' ''Please!'' ''No!'' ''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeee'' ''Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'' Sunil struggled. ''Get off of me you butts!'' ''We're not the butts here!'' Vinnie said. As he pulled on Sunil's tail. ''We're doing this because we don't want you to look at lady parts.'' Sunil stared at them and blinked.

Vinnie blinked. ''Well... uh... you shouldn't have had sex with Pepper that one night!'' ''SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!'' ''NO!'' Sunil heard babies crying. His heart stopped.

Blythe came in. ''Oh, my gosh.'' She said. ''This is so awesome! You can come in now Sunil.'' Sunil gulped. He walked in the room where the girls were. He looked around. ''W-where's P-Pepper?'' Ms. Twombly picked Sunil up and placed him next to Pepper.

He blinked. Pepper smiled at him. She held a little Blue skunk and a white mongoose. ''Ya like our family, babe?'' Sunil had tears of joy in his eyes. ''

Pepper,'' he said. ''They're beautiful.'' Pepper smiled. She looked down at their babies. ''What should we name them?'' Sunil thought for a momment.

''How about,'' he held the white mongoose boy. ''We name our son, Raja.'' Pepper nodded. ''That's a wonderful name.'' She held her blue daughter. ''And how about we name you Carrie.'' She said as she tickled her. Carrie giggled. Sunil smiled. ''Pepper.'' He said. ''I love you.'' ''I love you too.'' And then they kissed on the lips.

The other pets smiled. ''Oh, it's so sweet.'' Penny said. ''It's so darling.'' Zoe said. ''It's so beautiful.'' Russell said. ''It's sooo disgusting.'' Vinnie said. Everyone glared at him. ''Hey, hey I was kidding.''

* * *

last chapter is next. Takes place a few years after Carrie and Raja's birth. =)


	8. 3 years later

Back, this is the end of the story. =D

* * *

3 years later,

Carrie rustled with her brother Raja. Raja pushed her off and ran around. Carrie chased him and laughed. ''You can't escape from me!'' Carrie said all cutely. Raja pouted playfully. ''Yeah I can!'' Raja bumped in to a blue fuzzy thing. Raja looked up to see his father, Sunil

Raja blushed. ''Hi, dad.'' Sunil smiled. ''Hello my boy. Running from a girl are you?'' Raja blushed and got up. ''No way!'' He said all brave. ''I'm not afraid of Carrie.'' Carrie poked him and he screamed. Carrie giggled.

Sunil couldn't help but to laugh a little too. Raja pouted. A delicate paw held his paw. Sunil looked to see his wife, Pepper. Sunil smiled and lifted her off her feet. She laughed. ''Oh, Sunil...'' ''Oh, Pepper...'' they both began to kiss.

Carrie and Raja gave them disgusted faces. ''Ew!'' Raja said. Carrie gagged. Sunil and Pepper giggled. ''All right kids, it's bedtime.'' ''Awwww!'' Carrie and Raja said Together. ''But we ain't sleepy!'' Carrie wined. ''Yeah.'' Sunil smirked. ''Ok, then.'' He said.

He held Pepper close to him. ''Well then you can both stand here and watch me and you mother tell each other how much we love each other.'' Sunil began to kiss Pepper all around her face. ''EWW!'' Carrie and Raja yelled. ''Goodnight.'' They ran off to bed.

Sunil and Pepper laughed a bit. ''Well, that worked.'' Sunil said. Pepper smiled. ''I love ya Sunil.'' Sunil grinned. ''I love you more.'' ''I love you more.'' ''No, I love you more more more.'' Sunil kissed Pepper on the neck and she giggled.

Sunil carried her to bed and turned off the light. They cuddled up and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

The end. =) hope ya'll liked it. Bye bye!


End file.
